hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Daughter/Transcript
Previously on The Originals Christopher: Son, you can't do this. Dahlia: This blade will cause unending agony. Dominick: Travis!? Travis: You will scare her Dominick: My daughter will run into my arms and know I love her Charlie: Like you say "Always and Forever" Christopher: Elizabeth? Elizabeth: I had a bad dream! Safehouse Charlie: Welcome Home! Dominick: I can't believe it's been five years. Charlie: Does that mean you're ready to see your little girl? Dominick: Yes Charlie: Stay Here Dominick: Thank You for not abandoning me Thomas: We almost considered it Chris: Everybody, look who's awake Elizabeth: Hello Dominick: Hello Elizabeth: Grandpa, can I go play in the garden? Chris: Yeah, sure sweety. Go right ahead. Bar and Grill Charlie: So this evil thing is after my daughter? Thomas: Not exactly. It's afraid and believes that she's a threat. Charlie: My daughter? A threat? Your kidding. Right? Thomas: No. I'm not. Charlie: One bourbon please. Safehouse Chris: Well? Dominick: She fears me and she hardly remembers me. Chris: First impression. Your'e not at a calm state and she's a sensitve kid. Dominick: What horrible things did you tell her? Chris: (Drinking) All I said is that you're very old , you're a werewolf like me and that you love her very much. See, nothing bad. Dominick: Where is she now? Bar and Grill Vincent: Charles, anything else? Charlie: No, and don't ever call me Charles again. Vincent: Harsh Thomas (Smirks) Told you she's tough Vincent: Okay Safehouse Elizabeth: Mom says you like art. Dominick: I do. Very much. Elizabeth: What did you do when you were young? Dominick: I uses to make my own paint out of berries. Elizabeth: I bet it was cool! Dominick: It was love. Safehouse (Kitchen) Chris: 100 percent confused. Carson: No clue. Charlie: It's coming for Liz. She's a Labonair. Chris: So? Thomas: The Hollow wants power. Carson: Little bro, I really don't understand this. What does power have to do with being a royal werewolf? Woods Lizzie: You lived in a cave? Dominick: Not exactly. Lizzie: I bet it was crowded. You know, with four people. Dominick: Your Uncle Thomas did snore alot. Dominick: Tell me about your powers. Lizzie: Sometimes I can't control it. Then it scares me. Dominick: You love are the daughter of "Nick Chamberlain". You are going to be the greatest witch this world has ever seen and nothing will scare you. Elizabeth: I know what you are. You know, strongest in the world. Strong enought to keep all the bad things away. Dominick: (Frowns) What bad things? Lizzie: Just Vengeful spirits. Demons, people who are mean, selfish and angry. Dominick: No one is going to harm my little girl. No one will even get close. You are all that matters to me. Dominick: Are you cold? Lizzie: Yeah. Iv'e been cold for a little bit now. Dominick: Let's get you inside and then you can show me your paintings. Safehouse (Inside) Dominick: My daughter is an art prodigy. Chris: Better than yours. I'll be going now. Lizzie: Dad? I think somethings wrong. Dominick:Tell me. Lizzie: I had a bad dream. There was a bad man who was hurting all these kids. I think he was hurting me too. Dominick: Dad?! Charlie!? Charlie: Oh my God. Liz? Lizzie: Mom? I feel dizzy and my head hurts. Charlie: What do you think it is dad? Chris: I can't explain it. It's almost... Cold. Chris: I can heal her, but it will take some time. Dominick & Charlie: Do it. /* end */